


The Beginning of their Lives

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I kinda combined them, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt: First Meeting/Trust, Slight rivalry, They end up together at the end, They're so irritating to each other, This is ends up pretty fluffy, Yuri Rarepair Week 2021, YuriRarepairWeek2021, no beta sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: “You’re just weird, you know that?” Yuri said as if it was a fact, before he put down the rag before he walked to the blonde who was interrupting him, looking at her as if he was analyzing every detail of her face.“Weird?!”
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Beginning of their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Back for Day 2 for the Yuri Rarepair Week! This time the prompt was "First Meeting" or "Trust" and I kind of combined them .3. 
> 
> Fun fact, did you know that if you look at their timelines, Constance was the first out of the Ashen Wolves to join Abyss? :0 So I played around with that idea and it spawned this fic!
> 
> Enjoy! <3333

_“Constance, may I speak with you for a moment?”_

The voice that called out to the blonde was none other than the man who invited her to Abyss, and who had taken her under his wing and his protection. Whether it was the kindness of the Goddess that he found her, or some other means, this man was the one to save Constance von Nuvelle, and she was thankful for the space that he provided her to use her magic to her heart’s extent. While the Royal School of Sorcery had done great things for her and connected her to many powerful mages in the world, they greatly hindered her creativity and her drive to experiment with new means of magic. 

Constance excitedly bounced over to the Priest who greeted her, the look of pride in his eyes made her excited, despite the soot that clung to her face and her hair; a byproduct of the spell she had been in the process of creating. Part of her had always clung to making the people around her proud, especially since she had been invited in Abyss at only fifteen, and now that it was just after her sixteenth, she was finally getting her footing and proving herself to those brutes around her and getting the recognition that she deserved. 

“Aelfric! What do I owe the pleasure? Surely this must be important as it is currently standing in the way of my next greatest discovery that will surely bring greatness upon the world!” She said, her voice loud and boisterous as she inquired about his business, and Aelfric only gave her a patient smile and a small nod. 

“I apologize for the interruption, but I wanted to let you know that we will be welcoming a new citizen to Abyss, and you’d do well to get along with him. Since I’ve taken in you, and now this new character, I’d like to have a talk with you both about some changes that are going to have to be made.” His tone was soft, but he was still giving her that patient smile, which made it hard to be upset, but admittedly, jealousy pinged in her chest when he told her that there was going to be someone else of note that was going to be joining her.

“This is certainly peculiar, because typically people who stumble into Abyss aren’t deemed worthy enough to note to me, but you feel the need to tell me about this stranger. Surely this must be an extreme person of note if you are only now telling me about this individual.” She said, stomping her foot on the ground, and glaring at Aelfric. For a moment, she watched as his expression darkened, the twitch of his eye before he simply sighed and put his hands together, shaking his head. 

“Forgive me, but after he landed himself in some trouble, he had nowhere to turn after he was disowned, so I offered him shelter down in Abyss.” Aelfric said, and with a sigh, Constance softened up, knowing that she herself had no right to complain about why one person was settled in the underground city, especially after her own reasons were nothing so marvelous. 

“... Very well, I see no reason why you needed to bring me into this discussion, as I’m indebted to you.” Constance said, avoiding his gaze, and she felt his hand on her shoulder, as he smiled down to her. At the time, she hadn’t noticed, but it was a little too comforting. 

“I’m proud of you, Constance. Ever since you’ve lost your parents, I couldn’t help but think of you as my own since I’ve been unable to settle down myself. I just wish to inform you that you’re going to have someone else around, and I want nothing more than for you to get along with them.” Aelfric’s voice was soft, and he told her exactly what she wanted to hear, or rather, what she needed to hear from him. When he looked down at her, he saw her bright periwinkle colored eyes well with tears as she nodded, speechless as he laughed and patted her head. “Be on your best behavior tomorrow, and we’ll greet him at the entrance, does that sound alright?” 

Feverishly, she wiped her eyes dry and she nodded, showing him that she would be able to make it okay for someone she looked up to, and though she was still unsure of a newcomer coming to join her in whatever sort of mission Aelfric has her set on, she would try and make room in Abyss for someone else. Though she refused to share any sort of spotlight, and she refused to let anyone boss her around. 

~

The next morning, Constance stood at the entrance to Abyss, waiting for Aelfric to return with whoever it was that would be joining the underground citizens. She had no idea if he was older than she was, though, most people down there were older than the fifteen year old girl. She’d even been wearing the uniform that Aelfric was insistent on she wore now that there were multiple people that would be joining her, like she had known, but part of her missed her red dress that reminded her of being a part of the Empire. So much for that… Pushing the looming sadness away, she figured that she should focus on establishing herself as the Alpha, that there was no way that she was going to be pushed around now that they were brought to the underground. 

As she began getting too deep in her thoughts, she patted her hair down, not sure how she should start styling it. It was getting long, and Constance admittedly had no idea of how to dress it, since her mother was always the one to cut it. One day she’d find her own style, but for the moment, she was more focused on her own experimentations than how she looked. 

“Constance?” Aelfric’s voice called to her at the top of the stairs, and immediately her breath got caught in her throat. Have you ever had the feeling that your life was going to change in a single moment? That one encounter could change you, whether for the better or worse? Chance encounters were something strange, but when the pair of them began to walk down the stairs, there was something in her brain that felt an odd sense of… Familiarity. 

A boy with purple hair and matching purple eyes walked down the stairs, the way he walked made it well known that he would one day own these passages, the smirk on his face spelled trouble. Eccentric and confident; He knew exactly what would happen one day, like he could see the future. Immediately, he caught Constance’s attention, especially as he reached the bottom of the platform and looked around, everywhere but at her. 

“So this is it, huh? My banishment starts here?” His voice was silky smooth, and he flipped some of his soft looking hair out of his face, before looking at the blonde girl who seemed immediately wary of him. She wore an outdated version of the usual gold and black, he took notice, and he turned to his new friend Aelfric with a grin. It reminded Constance of one that was shared between business partners. “So this must be the girl you were telling me about.” He said, actually addressing her as he walked over to her, holding out his hand with a wink. 

Constance was never shy, but this was different. The way this boy commanded attention was greatly different than how she did so, but she shook his hand, scoffing. 

“Constance von Nuvelle, charmed I’m sure.” She said, her eyes not meeting his as the boy laughed, his eyes lighting up as he looked down to her. 

“Plenty. You strike me as the chatty type, you know.” He joked, and she quickly took back her hand, glaring at him, actually looking up to him. He must have been at least a few years older than him, but he couldn't have been by much. He was very… Pretty. His almond shaped eyes that were the striking purple that seemed to look right through her, not to mention, his smile. It was enough to warm nearly anyone’s heart, but she worked to quickly compose herself before she could let him see her hesitance. 

“And you strike me as being a potential pain in my side,” Constance said with an offhanded eyeroll, “not to mention your lack of manners, you haven’t even introduced yourself. It’s rather rude to leave a lady waiting like that for something as simple as an introduction if you intend on sticking around.” She heard Aelfric give a deep sigh with a small shake of his head, but the boy only looked more intrigued as she fought back with the comments. When she looked back to him, he was still grinning down at her. 

“I think we’ll get along just fine. As for me, just call me Yuri.” He said with a wink, and immediately Constance narrowed her eyes, sensing something from the way he said it.

“That’s not your real name, is it?” She accused him, and the surprise only grew in his eyes, and much like her eyes, he narrowed at her, but smirk never left his pink lips. 

“Guess you’ll have to figure that out one day.” With one extra wink, he told Aelfric that he was going to get going to look around on his own and settle in. Then, off he went. At this point, the priest had his head in his hands, clearly expecting that to have gone differently, before instructing Constance to follow him and to be the guide he needs.

She knew immediately that he was disappointed in her, but what could have been done? Clearly he was the instigator in this scenario, all she could do was respond. With a huff, she turned and went after him. 

~

“Halt! Do you intend on making me run all over Abyss?” Constance asked, and her voice alone was enough to make him stop as he looked back to her, his eyebrow raised as his hands stayed in the pocket of the uniform he wore. By the time she caught up with him, she panted quietly, the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor eventually slowed as she stood beside him. “I was instructed to show you around.” She said, finally catching her breath as she stood up straight, her posture perfect as it wasn’t hard to see that she was trying to come off as noble. Though, seeing the look on his face, he wasn’t buying it. 

“You don’t have to do that, I can find my own way around here, not interested.” He said, waving a hand to her as he started walking, but quickly he was cut off by her, and she was standing in front of him, pouting at him. “What is it?” 

Constance crossed her arms, and for a moment, Yuri got a good look at the girl who was his junior. She was immature, judging by the way that her hair was in a constant ruffled state, and the spot of soot on her cheek that she must have missed. Without thinking about it much, Yuri licked his thumb and wiped it off of her cheek, immediately making her flustered as she backed away. Blinking at the sudden movement, he showed her his thumb to show the black smudge on it and she immediately turned indignant. 

“You know, to lay a hand on a noble without permission is punishable by fireball.” She threatened, but Yuri only rolled his eyes, and waved a hand. 

“Normally, it would be. But you’re not a noble down here, are you? No one down here seems like the  _ nobility  _ type.” He immediately called her out, and he watched the way her eyes moved away from his, and he shrugged. “You seem far too wound up, especially to someone that’s going to be your leader.” He said, sticking his tongue out, and she turned to him sharply at the mention of him being the leader of whatever Aelfric was putting them up to. 

“ _ What?!”  _ Constance said, her shock was indescribable when she was told that he was going to be the one to lead her and whoever else was going to join. Admittedly, she wasn’t sure what she thought, but it wasn’t that at all. After that, she stormed off, not bothering to stick around him too much longer, returning back to the underground fighting pit to work on more of her experiments at full force, venting her frustration in the form of magical explosions.

~

Ever since then, their interactions were… Comedic to all those around them, but it was really just Yuri teasing Constance to rile her up and get a reaction. The most notable was when they were in the dining hall in Abyss, cleaning up after a large meal, and the entire time, Constance felt eyes on her before turning to him with a frustrated stomp of her foot, wondering just  _ why  _ he was insistent on looking at her. 

“What do you want now?” She asked, hostile immediately before Yuri simply hummed and shook his head, going back to cleaning, but she wasn’t having any of it. “I’m not letting you simply get away with looking at me like that before pretending you weren't out with it!” She demanded, and that only made Yuri snicker. 

“You’re just weird, you know that?” Yuri said as if it was a fact, before he put down the rag before he walked to the blonde who was interrupting him, looking at her as if he was analyzing every detail of her face. 

"What?!" She asked, taking a step towards him in response, and judging by that infuriating smirk on his face, he predicted that was what she was going to do, but she refused to falter. The way his eyes gleamed told her that he was going to say or do something preposterous. 

“ _ I love you so. _ ” Yuri said out of nowhere, and Constance gasped, her eyes going wide as her jaw dropped, but the smirk on Yuri’s face stayed, and he winked down to her. “That’s usually the first thing that people say to me when meeting me. Can you blame them though? I’ve been told I’m quite the charmer.” His voice was smooth like silk, but clearly Constance wasn’t buying it, her glare could normally burn a hole through most people, but her arms crossed in defense. 

“I don’t see why. There aren't many pleasant things about you, not that I’ve seen so far.” She mumbled to herself with an eye roll. Ever entertained by her, he shook his head. 

“That’s cute, but everything you just heard was true. In fact, I was going to recommend you get away before I manage to rope you in too.” His teasing was getting to be overwhelming, but to see her blush at his words was priceless.

Though to his surprise, she was the one to start laughing, more than he thought was even necessary. It was the kind of laughter that would have someone holding their sides from laughing too hard, it even echoed through the room and into the hallways, and for a moment, Yuri stood dumbfounded, a confused expression on his face as she was damn near cackling at his words. 

“You’re-” She tried to speak before she went back to laughing, trying to calm herself down. “Does that often work? You’re absolutely ridiculous, I’ll have you know!” She said, almost a little too loudly as she straightened up and looked up to him, wiping an eye with her finger. “Run away? Preposterous!” She then returned to her giggling fit, and Yuri could only shake his head, almost defensive.  “You really are a weird one, that usually works, I’ll have you know!” He said in defense, scoffing at her reaction, but as she calmed down, she looked at him with a certain fire in her eyes. 

“The day I utter those words to you is the day my life as I know it comes to an end. I am not as predictable as you may think I am,  _ Mr. Leclerc.”  _ Constance warned, before shaking her head. “Those flimsy charms will not work against me, and from this day on, I will have my eye on you.” She warned, before walking out of the dining hall, and all Yuri could do was watch her as she left, almost… Impressed.

~

Ever since then, her presence was pretty scarce. She made an effort to focus on her work alone, despite the frustrating man that made himself known among Abyss, not to mention she had barely left her work space that she had taken for herself and her projects. The only time she would pry herself from her work is when she would need to eat or sleep, but even then, she often found herself sleeping at the desk she had moved there, or on the ground if she was too weak to move after extreme days. Not many people had the conviction and the ambitions that she did, though not many people were willing to ruin themselves the way that she was at that moment. 

Though as she found herself doing that more often, every now and then she would find herself waking up with a blanket draped over her and a soft, silk pillow under her head. Constance hadn’t a clue of who was doing this for her, especially since she often expected to have her coin purse taken in her sleep by some newcomer that was only using Abyss as a means to hide. At first she was apprehensive and nervous about what sort of things that this mysterious assailant may want from her in exchange for such kindness, but now she was simply curious who was taking the time to make sure that she was semi-comfortable after she constantly overexerted herself time and time again. It was almost sweet if she hadn’t been confused.

Once again she found herself curled up in a comfortable corner of the Shadow Library, small piles of books lined her feet and her sides, scattered papers surrounding her as she slowly dozed off, too tired to move herself from her spot. Though, just as she was starting to fall asleep, she heard footsteps, and she quickly opened her eyes, finally able to see who this suspicious individual was, but she was rather surprised to see it was Yuri with a blanket in his hand, looking down at her. For a moment, she narrowed her eyes at him, and hugged her knees closer to her, and instead of saying anything, Yuri threw the blanket over her head, laughing quietly. She let out a small yell, quickly scrambling to get it off as she looked up at him with a glare. 

“You’re bad at taking care of yourself, Shady lady.” Yuri poked fun at her, pulling a chair over as he looked down to her with a bright smile, and she rolled her eyes, before she let out a gasp, clearly offended by his nickname for her, and she wondered just where he got the gall to speak to her like that.

“ _ Shady lady?!”  _ She asked, nearly offended by the comment as he only grinned and shrugged. “And what makes you think that is an acceptable nickname for someone you do not know?” 

He grinned down to her, and winked at her, squatting down as he stretched his arms, expressing his own boredom with the conversation. She wasn’t very fond of that, but apparently teasing her was too fun. 

“A little birdie told me about your condition, and let’s say that I got a bit of a soft spot for charity cases like yourself.” He said dramatically, and Constance found herself too tired to really argue. Instead she wrapped the blanket around herself a bit more. 

“I don’t need your charity.” She argued, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt herself relax. 

“I know you don’t.” Yuri said as he got up and ruffled her hair, before he walked out, letting her sleep on the floor as she slept. 

~

Ever since then, slowly the two of them warmed up to the other, and the next thing the two of them knew, they were fighting together side by side on the battlefield, sharing meals, laughing while annoying the other, and gearing up to spend the rest of their lives with the other. Over time, Constance began to warm up to the idea of Yuri being the leader, where she once thought she would be. 

Being the leader would entail being around unsavory types for the rest of her life, and ensuring their safety. It wasn’t something Constance could do, but Yuri, he commanded a presence that was even impressive to her. In a short amount of time, she genuinely managed to respect him as a leader, but as a person, it took some time.

Yuri was protective over the girl who managed to get on every nerve of his, holding her hand anytime they would pass by a particularly shady group of ruffians that dares look at her too long in Abyss, and she was always happy to have the small touches and feeling of having someone look after her, despite her best wishes that she could take care of herself. When she was sixteen, he had shown her how to curl her hair into what would become her signature style. Despite the rough upcoming and the difficult start with the other, they learned to trust and care for the other, and it was only accentuated when they met Hapi and Balthus.

For her eighteenth birthday, he brought her a rather expensive bottle of rosé wine that would only ever get finished when the two of them would hang around. 

When Aelfric’s betrayal became known, Yuri was the first to comfort the blonde for the loss of another trusted figure in their lives, and when he eventually had to write his name in his little black book, Constance was the first to offer a distraction from the world. Despite knowing his plan, knowing everything that he planned to do, it was never easy writing any name in his book. They took care of eachother, despite everything around them. 

Neither of them could have guessed that almost a decade later, those words that Constance swore that she would never say would be said. 

~

_ “I love you so.”  _ She would say to him in their shared bed inside the Nuvelle manor, his arm wrapped around her as the sun began to rise. They would both be in their late twenties, ex-soldiers in a war that they won, and both successful in their dreams. 

“You do know that in saying that, you acknowledge that life as you know it will come to an end, right?” Yuri teased her, but Constance leaned up to him and kissed his cheek, smiling. 

“And life as I knew it did, but this is a new life that is shared with you.” She said, quite proud of herself, and Yuri laughed at her loophole. Even now, she still managed to flaunt how well she knew him back at him. 

“I love you too, Shady lady.” 

_ “Hey!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! YuriCoco forever dominates my mind and I love them too much. 
> 
> Also make sure to check out any of the other works of Yuri Rarepair Week!
> 
> If you liked the fic and maybe want to see more of this couple, or perhaps just more Ashen Wolves content in general, please feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, or find me on Twitter! (@Iam_DaiBae!!) 💖💖💖💖✨


End file.
